


all I can see in the crowd is you

by BoomingSystem



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: And it's only that because Yedam likes to call Doyoung his 'boy', Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Birthday Kim Doyoung, I'm here to fill it, Implied Sexual Content, It's a quote from 'Boy', M/M, Mentioned Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk, No Smut, Surprise Party, Swearing, Why is this otp tag so empty, You Have Been Warned, excessive use of the word 'boy', lets give some love to this beautiful otp, the title doesn't have much to do with the fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomingSystem/pseuds/BoomingSystem
Summary: Just Yedam surprising Doyoung on his birthday.Or, pure birthday fluff with boyfriends dodam.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung, Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	all I can see in the crowd is you

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am! Finally with a Treasure fanfic! 
> 
> I've always wanted to write a treasure fanfic but didn't have a plot in mind. Until! I felt like I needed more Dodam fanfics in my life! So here it is. 
> 
> English is not my first language and I wrote this in a hurry, so I'm really sorry in advance. 
> 
> Happy Birthday, Doyoung, our Dobi! I love you so much! ♡
> 
> Happy reading, guys!

**Only you.**

Yedam was having a hard time trying to keep concentrated in the choreography he was following while trying to keep his eyes glued to the clock on the wall to his right. 

Wait, now it’s on his left. 

Yedam moved his body to get in the middle of the dance practice room as the choreo requested, at the same time as some of them, and stole a quick glance to his left to check on Doyoung. The boy was completely immersed in the choreo, looking at the front to check their position in the mirror. 

Yeah, Yedam should focus too. 

For about the next 30 seconds, he could pay attention to what he was doing, but then he accidentally stole another glance at the clock and almost froze. 11:59. It was so close. Yedam couldn’t focus much on the choreo anymore. 

None of the other boys seemed to notice his little fit of anxiety and Yedam even checked on Junkyu and Hyunsuk, but no, they were also very immersed in the practice. Which reminds Yedam that he should be doing the same freaking thing. ‘Mama’ will be an important stage, he knew that, but in this very moment he could only think about _something else_ that was more important than that to him. 

He kept his eyes on the clock and when it hit midnight, Yedam just couldn’t hold himself anymore.

Come on, it was his boyfriend’s birthday, for fuck’s sake! 

Yedam didn’t even care if the song was still playing, and the boys were still moving accordingly to the choreography. He just walked ahead to meet Doyoung’s back that was right in front of him, engulfing the boy in a bear back hug. This made Doyoung come to a halt in his steps and the others, eventually, stopped, confused expressions in their faces. Yedam could feel that both he and Doyoung were all sweaty and it should be disgusting, but he couldn’t care less. 

“Happy birthday, baby.” He whispered while the song was still playing, just high enough to be heard by his boy. He felt Doyoung chuckling as his body shook and he brought his – slightly sweaty – arms to unite it with Yedam’s that was hugging his waist. He indicated he wanted to be released and Yedam complied. Doyoung then turned around to face him, and Yedam could notice now that the other members were finally catching up. Yedam focused back on Doyoung’s face. 

The boy looked tired, and despite that, he was displaying a blinding smile on his face. He whispered a ‘thank you’ and in the next second the song stopped playing. Yedam just had the short span of time to lean on and kiss his boyfriend’s cheek, before more than half of the members engulfed Doyoung. Of course not before booing and sending their ‘eww’ to Yedam, who just ignored them, watching contently as his boy shared a hug with every single member, before he came back to where Yedam was. Yedam had his arms already open, a wink ready in his left eye. Doyoung giggled his cute laugh and fell right into the hug. 

“Sorry we kept practicing, Doyoungie.” Jihoon commented as the others parted to drink water and rest a little. Doyoung brought his head back from Yedam’s shoulder to look at Jihoon. 

“It’s no problem, hyung. I know how important this performance is. I’m glad we’re practicing.” He replied, still hugging Yedam, who didn’t let him go. 

“Still, you’re important too.” Hyunsuk said. “We should all go rest now. We’ll need it before starting the live.” He added to everyone else. The boys shared a relieved sigh and started packing their things. Yedam waited for them to get busy and still kept Doyoung in his arms. Doyoung noticed what he was doing and also checked around before deeming it safe and leaning to lightly peck his boyfriend’s lips. 

“You’re my favorite person in the world. I hope you know that.” Doyoung blushed, nodding, blinding smile right back on his face. Yedam leaned and pecked him again, this time a little longer than the first.They were abruptly interrupted when a sweaty cloth fell on Yedam’s head. Yedam groaned, letting go of his boyfriend. Doyoung burst out laughing, before flipping off whoever threw the fabric. 

Yedam turned around to throw it at the first person he saw, and of course it was Park Jeongwoo. The latter cackled and run away to hide behind Junkyu and Yoshi. They were all laughing as Yedam grumbled and took his little time to get his things. The twelve of them left after their leaders took care of the electronics they used. Yedam pulled Doyoung closer with his arm, walking ahead with it around his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

“What do you want to eat later?” Yedam questioned when they were already seated in one of the vans designated to get all twelve of them home. They were seated beside each other as Doyoung leaned his head on Yedam’s shoulder. Doyoung hummed in a thoughtful way. 

“I don’t know, actually. I’ll decide later. It doesn’t need to be anything special though.” Doyoung replied. Yedam clicked his tongue. 

“Of course it must be special. It’s your birthday!” Doyoung snorted at his boyfriend’s response. 

“It’s fine, hyung. Just having you and the other guys with me will make it special, really.” Yedam brought his arms around his boy’s body to embrace him tightly. 

“You’re the sweetest, babe.” Yedam whispered in an almost reverent tone. Doyoung chuckled. “You know how it’ll go though… Manager-nim said we have to split up if we want to go out because some of us need to stay practicing.” Doyoung hummed. 

“Yeah, I know.” Doyoung nuzzled Yedam’s neck slightly. “I wish you could go in both turns.” They shared a quick laugh at that. 

“Who said I can’t do it?” Doyoung couldn’t see his boyfriend’s face but he _knew_ he was wriggling his eyebrows. 

“But you have to stay and practice, hyung. It’s fine. We can go out some other day.” Doyoung promised. Yedam hummed agreeing. He had other plans anyways, so all that plan of splitting up is actually to help him. 

“I wanna be in the group that will go out in the afternoon. Is that alright?” Yedam asked after a little while. 

“Of course. We could even ditch them after some time and go somewhere else just the two of us.” Doyoung replied. A smile quite wicked on his lips. 

“And this right here is why you’re my boyfriend.” Yedam whispered in a excited tone. “Of course we’ll ditch them.” Doyoung couldn’t hold back from laughing, startling an almost asleep Haruto who was close to them. Yedam and Doyoung quickly apologized. Haruto dismissed it and went back to his nap. 

Doyoung brought his head back from Yedam’s shoulder to look the other boy in the eyes. Of course, the both of them had mischievous smiles on their lips. 

“We’re so ditching them.” Doyoung commented lowly. Yedam almost didn’t hold back from laughing but was reminded of Haruto and just smiled widely at his boy, pressing their foreheads together. 

Oh God. Yedam was so in love. 

。。。 

Yedam left after a while, when Doyoung kept insisting they should rest now and cuddle later. He kissed his boyfriend goodnight, wishing him a happy birthday again before leaving dorm 2 and going back to his own. 

Yedam was still quite mad about this arrangement. Don’t take him wrong. It was great having his own room and less boys to share a bathroom with, but why did their managers had to split them like that? Yedam huffed, entering the dorm he shared with Junghwan, Asahi and Jaehyuk. 

And right there, by the table, was something that made Yedam even madder. As he watched Asahi and Jaehyuk sharing a bowl of cereal between each other, casting sweet gazes at one another. Yedam rolled his eyes. Why wasn’t him as lucky as them? What an unfair arrangement. Yedam stopped close by them to drink some water and then they noticed him. 

“Hey.” Jaehyuk called his attention. “Great plan. I already have an breakfast buffet in mind. I sent it in the group chat. We agreed on going there.” Yedam nodded at him. 

“Cool. But if he doesn’t like it, let him choose.” Jaehyuk rolled his eyes. 

“Of course, Mr. My-Boyfriend-Is-Everything-To-Me.” Jaehyuk mocked in a light tone. Yedam sent a quick glance at Asahi and then back at Jaehyuk. 

“Excuse me, who are _you_ even to tell me this?” He asked in the same mocking tone as he pointed his finger at the both of them. Asahi blushed slightly, but Jaehyuk grinned widely. 

“ _Touché_.” Asahi commented and that made all three of them burst out laughing. “I liked the plan too. As long as I’m not in the kitchen, we’re all safe.” Yedam and Jaehyuk nodded gravely. 

“By the way, thanks for the help in advance.” Yedam commented as he finished washing his cup. 

“Of course. Doyoung is also very important to us. We’ll make it turn out perfect.” Jaehyuk replied. 

“Yeah. Don’t worry.” Asahi nodded. Yedam smiled gratefully. 

“You guys are the best. Have a good rest.” Yedam said as he passed behind Asahi to head in the direction of his room. 

Yeah, Yedam really needed to rest as much as possible. He doesn’t know if he’s going to be able to pull off what he planned, but at least he would have the help of his friends. Yedam just wished it really would turn out perfect. His boy deserves only that, honestly. And no, Yedam isn’t being whipped or biased in any way, okay? 

Yedam chuckled to himself as he dropped on his bed. Yeah, okay, he was completely whipped. But how couldn’t he? It’s Kim Doyoung he’s talking about. He was brought back to his senses, when he felt his cellphone vibrating. 

**Doyoungie** **♡**

gn hyung 

love u 💕

Yedam’s lips instantly exploded in a huge smile. _Shit_. Was he whipped for his boy. 

see you in the morning 

love u more babe ♥️ 

**Doyoungie** **♡**

( ˘ ³˘)♥ 

Honestly, Yedam had all the freaking right to be whipped. 

。。。 

Yedam woke up to his alarm booming right next to his ear. He was so tired. He yawned and turned the alarm off. He almost went back to sleep but then he remembered. _Oh God._ He had so much to do. He got up and stretched slightly. He went to the corridor and apparently he was the only one awake. Yedam couldn’t hold back another yawn and went to brush his teeth and take a shower. In his head, he was listing all the things he had planned. 

When he was done dressing, he went to their kitchen and fixed the little mess he spotted. He checked the time. 6:33 A.M. Okay, as he planned, he had some time before starting the day. He left dorm 3 and made his way to dorm 2, pressing the passcode. He quietly made his way to Doyoung’s room. In the corridor he could hear soft noises that indicated Mashiho was listening to music in a low volume. Yedam quietly opened the door to his boyfriend’s room. It was dark because of the curtains but he could still see Doyoung’s form on the bed. He smiled softly. Asleep Doyoung was just the cutest. 

Yedam made his way to the bed and carefully laid down beside his boy. Doyoung stirred slightly, but didn’t wake up. Yedam sighed at the soft sight. Very careful to not wake up the younger, he turned on his side and brought an arm to hug the other’s waist carefully. Yedam succumbed to the feeling. Doyoung’s waist is definitely one of Yedam’s favorite things in the world. He wasn’t so subtly about this obsession of his, but Doyoung never complained. Not really, at least. 

He just got a scolding once, when the other boy swatted weakly at Yedam when the group was done recording a live. _You shouldn’t be too obvious,_ _hyung._ _What if the cameras_ _were able to spot it?_ Doyoung had scolded then. Yedam nodded seriously at the time, but in his head he could only think that it was almost impossible for him to keep his hands away from his boyfriend’s waist. 

At the sound of his sigh, Doyoung stirred again and this time – probably because he felt a hand on his waist – he actually opened his eyes. He blinked several times. Yedam almost didn’t hold back from crushing the boy in a hug. Yedam smiled and Doyoung noticing that it was really Yedam, smiled sleepily. He leaned and got even closer, laying his head beside his boyfriend’s chest. 

“Good morning, birthday boy.” Yedam whispered as to not break the little moment. He felt Doyoung’s hot breath on his neck as he snorted. 

“This is unfair.” Doyoung whispered with a hoarse voice. “You smell so good and I’m so stinky right now.” Doyoung complained weakly. Definitely, still sleepy. Yedam chuckled. 

“You smell the best always, babe. Don’t worry.” He assured and made it a point as he inhaled the scent of his hair. If Yedam could get drunk from a smell, he probably would right now. He smiled and tightened his hold on his boy. 

“That’s not true, but I’m too sleepy to quarrel with you.” Doyoung whispered, his voice a tad bit less hoarse. Yedam huffed a short laugh. 

“Sleep a little more. There’s some more time.” Yedam told him. Doyoung nodded and nuzzled closer. 

About twenty minutes later, Yedam woke up from his short nap as he felt Doyoung moving. The latter was now sat on the mattress, stretching his arms. He looked down at Yedam and smiled softly. Yedam almost pulled the other back in a hug. 

“We should get up. I really wanna go on that breakfast buffet Jaehyuk hyung promised we would visit.” Doyoung said in a low tone. Yedam nodded and sat on the bed as Doyoung got up from the bed. “I’ll be right back.” 

Yedam left the room as well, going to the kitchen. Jihoon and Mashiho were there, sitting at the table. 

“Morning, guys.” Yedam greeted, making the two of them look up. They greeted back. 

“So, is everything ready?” Jihoon asked in a whisper, stealing a glance at the corridor Yedam just came from. 

“He’s taking a shower now.” Yedam told them. Jihoon nodded. “We should be heading out as soon as they leave.” 

“Which of us are going to shop though?” Mashiho was the one to ask this time. Yedam sat down beside him. 

“Well, I definitely need you both there. We should also bring Yoshinori hyung.” Yedam explained. Mashiho hummed. 

“We should split when we get there, we can’t waste time.” Jihoon commented. They sat in silence as they shared some sweet breads between each other. Jeongwoo appeared in the kitchen some minutes later, yawning and greeting his members. 

“I wish I was in the group that gets to eat out right now.” Jeongwoo whispered to them as he stuffed his mouth with one of the small breads. They laughed. 

“Sorry. We need helpful people in the kitchen.” Yedam replied. Jeongwoo shook his head. 

“It’s fine. As long as I get to eat later on as well, I’m fine.” As soon as Jeongwoo was done talking, Doyoung approached and they all fell silent. He was rubbing his slightly humid hair with a towel and he frowned his eyebrows as he noticed everyone went silent and were now looking at him. 

“What?” He questioned as he sat in one of the chairs. Yedam coughed. 

“Nothing. We’re just commenting we wish we could go with the first group. We want to eat out too.” Jeongwoo quickly took the lead to reply. Doyoung hummed, checking on Yedam, who nodded as to confirm what Jeongwoo was saying. Doyoung nodded back. 

“Oh, I see. We’ll go out to eat in the afternoon though. It’ll be great too.” He commented as he got up to drink water. 

“Of course. We know that. The place we chose will be better than their choice.” Jihoon said, almost challenging. Doyoung chuckled. 

“Come on, hyung. Don’t make it a challenge. I’m sure I’ll have fun in both.” Doyoung said as he sat back down. 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll have fun in both. What I’m saying is that you’ll have _more_ fun in ours." Jihoon winked _._ Doyoung full on laughed and the others chuckled. 

Just then, the door opened and inside came Jaehyuk, followed by Haruto and Hyunsuk. They greeted each other and Jaehyuk approached Doyoung, draping his arm around the younger’s shoulder. 

“You ready, birthday boy? Let’s celebrate with some breakfast goodies.” He said as Hyunsuk and Jihoon went to discuss leader stuff. Doyoung hummed happily. Jaehyuk then winked at Yedam, which Doyoung didn’t notice. Yedam then, finally had his attention somewhere else than Doyoung. Ever since the latter had entered the kitchen, Yedam was quite busy checking him out. He looked insanely good in the outfit he chose. 

Yedam was glad he had the right to check him out and even do some other things. He blushed slightly and right then Doyoung looked at him across the table and asked a question with his gaze. While the other guys were busy talking over some stupid meme, Yedam shook his head. _It’s nothing._ He meant to say. Doyoung moved his eyebrows and pointed to his own cheek. Yedam almost laughed. _It’s nothing, I swear._ Doyoung’s expression told Yedam he clearly didn’t believe him. Yedam snorted slightly. His eyes accidentally fell to Doyoung’s shirt covered by the blue jeans jacket he was wearing for a fraction of a second but that was enough for Doyoung to finally understand what was happening. 

Yedam blushed again as Doyoung’s lips split in a huge smile and his eyebrows wriggled slightly. Yedam almost chocked on nothing when Doyoung, after checking that the other members were still busy with their talk, winked and bit his lips in a way that Yedam was very weak for. And Doyoung knew that. Of course the little rascal did. The only thing that prevented Yedam from dragging Doyoung somewhere else right then was the return of Hyunsuk and Jihoon. 

Doyoung was the one blushing now as he noticed Yedam’s quite intense gaze. The latter took some pride in it and smirked, before winking back. Doyoung coughed up and Jaehyuk was the one to pat his back, completely unaware of the exchange they just had. Yedam was barely able to hold back his laughter. Doyoung glared but before he could do or say anything, Hyunsuk started to instruct them about practice. Which wouldn’t happen, but Doyoung didn’t need to know about that. 

They all nodded as if they would really be busy practicing. Junkyu, then, entered the dorm this time. Hyunsuk rushed them out after checking the time. Doyoung got up and Yedam did the same. Yedam walked around the table to meet him and brought his arms to his boyfriend’s nape, bringing him closer to place a kiss on his forehead. 

“Have fun.” Yedam whispers to him as the others already start to head out. Doyoung nods and leans to peck Yedam’s left cheek. 

“I’ll be back later.” Doyoung announced and Yedam let him go. They bid goodbye and as soon as they closed the door behind them, Yedam shared a look with the members that stayed. 

“Let’s go.” He said. Mashiho and Jihoon rushed to their respective rooms and Jeongwoo followed Yedam out of the dorm. They made their way to dorm 3. Jeongwoo immediately rushed to Junghwan’s room. Yedam quickly typed a text message to Yoshinori and went to get his wallet. He checked if he had all the things he needed. 

“You’re checking it for the 10th time now.” Asahi commented as Yedam checked once again. Yedam huffed a sigh. “It’s going to work out. Don’t worry.” Yedam nodded, almost incredulous. 

“Let’s go.” They heard Jihoon’s voice as he opened the door. Yedam rushed out, spotting Jihoon and Mashiho ready to go. Yoshi came rushing in the hallway. “We’ll be right back.” Jihoon told Asahi, who was the one to close the door. 

Yedam shared the shop list with them and they left the building to the slightly chilly air outside. Yedam would make sure it would turn out perfect. 

。。。 

The four of them barged back in dorm 3, after spending almost 30 minutes buying the ingredients and decoration accessories they would need. Yedam had his hands full of plastic bags and as he placed them in their table, Jeongwoo and Junghwan joined them in the kitchen. Yedam quickly shared some instructions and they started to work on their dishes. 

“Yedami, we’ll need some input later, don’t forget to check on us in a few minutes.” Yoshinori shouted from the door as he and Asahi left to head to dorm 2. Yedam shouted an “okay” back. Now he needed to focus on this. He needs to bake this cake perfectly. He wished he was more adept to the kitchen but he assumes he had never really tried to cook well. 

After getting to know Doyoung though and they became best friends, he got a little more interested as the younger was very skilled. When they started dating a few months ago, Yedam felt like it was almost an obligation that he learned how to cook. He’s been trying his best, don’t take him wrong but he’s still no Kim Doyoung. 

In fear of not being able to pull off a birthday cake for his boy, he’s been watching tons of cooking videos on Youtube and asking Mashiho about some doubts he had. He was very careful to not let Doyoung hear or see him doing it. As Doyoung’s first birthday with them being – finally – boyfriends, Yedam really wanted to surprise the younger. 

Yedam spent the next hour totally focused on his task. As he waited for the cake to bake, he assisted the other members who were helping him prepare the food. Jeongwoo and Junghwan were making a noodle dish they took from the internet while Mashiho and Jihoon were busy making seaweed soup, a must-have for birthday celebrations in Yedam’s opinion. After helping them as he could, he went to check on Yoshinori and Asahi who were decorating dorm 2. Yedam was really satisfied. 

“Wow. It looks amazing.” Yedam commented as he entered the dorm. Yoshinori turned around to face him, while Asahi kept balancing himself on the top of a ladder Yedam didn’t even know where they found. 

“Really?” Yoshi asked looking around as well, but still keeping his hands securely on Asahi’s legs to avoid an accident. Asahi was hanging the end of the word 'Birthday' on the wall. 

“Really.” Yedam grinned. He then offered help and they kept decorating until Yedam felt his phone vibrating, indicating that his cake was ready. He left hurriedly and went back to dorm 3. The boys were resting on the living room as they waited for their dishes to finish cooking. Yedam took out his cake and was extremely satisfied of how it looked, and even more so when the toothpick came out dry from the dough. He sighed in pure relief and put it to cool down as he saw on the internet. 

After that, time went as a blur. When he deemed the cake cooled down enough to start decorating it, the others were ready with their dishes, so they helped Yedam on the decoration of the cake. When they were almost done, Yedam checked the time and gasped loudly. 

“Guys, I have to go.” He said as he ran towards his room to change clothes. While there, he quickly typed a message and sent it to Doyoung. 

hey babe 

meet me in the lobby when you get here k? 

**Doyoungie ♡**

hmm 

okay 

I'm almost there 

Yedam sent a text to the members who had left with Doyoung and Jaehyuk confirmed they were almost there. Yedam left his room and came back to the kitchen to talk about a little plan of his he hadn’t told the members before and they agreed on getting the final touches done. He thanked all four of them with hugs and said ‘thank you’ a million times. They rushed him outside with huge smiles in their faces. Honestly, Yedam was so glad he had such good friends. 

He took the elevator and when he was outside the cabin, he met with the members who had left earlier. They quickly exchanged a meaningful look and Yedam not seeing Doyoung with them, looked around and found him seated in the couch of their lobby. He smiled as he saw he had his eyes closed, reclining back on the little sofa. Yedam winked at the members who entered the elevator. 

“We’ll be back in 30.” He whispers to them before the cabin closes its doors and then approaches his boy. “Hey.” He calls for the younger’s attention, who quickly opens his eyes. Yedam swears he can practically feel his heart swelling in his chest as Doyoung’s lips blooms in the most beautiful smile as he looks at him. “Come on. I need to show you something.” Yedam says quickly before he’ll do something he’ll regret later, like kissing his boyfriend in a lobby of a residential building. Doyoung’s eyebrows arch in curiosity as Yedam helps him get up with one of his hands. 

“What do you want to show me?” Doyoung asks curiously. Yedam chuckles. 

“You’ll know soon.” He answers, purposely mysterious. Doyoung snorts but nods anyway. When they get out of the building, Yedam lets go of him and he sighs. They wear their masks and Yedam starts leading them to the park nearby. 

“Where are we going exactly?” Doyoung asks again after a while, but he sounds like he knows the answer already. 

“You know where.” Yedam replies, grinning. Doyoung grins back. Of course, he knows. When they get to the park, they automatically walk to their regular spot, one of the benches closest to the green area, completely hidden from the other areas of the park by a couple bushes. They seat and sigh comfortably, remembering some very good memories. Yedam turns his head towards Doyoung, who’s smiling peacefully. Yedam asked him out in this very same spot. 

Back then, he was so nervous he could practically hear only his own heartbeat in his ears. He was so afraid of confessing his real feeling for his best friend, but he also didn’t want to hold back anymore. They had been dancing around each other for so long – or at least, that was how Yedam felt – and even if the fear of rejection was real and alive, Yedam felt that when he tried to avoid his real feelings, he actually started avoiding Doyoung himself, and those were harsh moments in his life. 

Doyoung even cried once when questioning the older about it. It was then that Yedam decided that he would confess to his best friend and if he was rejected in the end, at least he would feel like a weight was lifted from his shoulders – and heart. 

He would then, try his best to move on and keep being friends with the younger. Yedam had been so afraid of being rejected that he almost jumped some feet in the air when Doyoung had leaned and kissed his cheek and he felt like fainting for real when the younger told him he felt the same.

Yedam had been on cloud 9 since then. His smile widened when Doyoung turned his head to meet his eyes. The latter smiled back and got a little closer to the older in the bench. 

“It’s quite cold.” He says, with a sheepish tone. As if he needed to make an excuse to approach Yedam. The latter chuckled at the action. “What do you want to show me?” And that’s when Yedam’s nerves starts to kick around. He gulps slightly, getting nervous by the seconds passing. He takes a deep breath and that seems to make Doyoung get worried. “Are you okay?” His bunny asks quietly, worried tone evident. 

“I am.” Yedam assures him and reaches for his phone on his pocket. “I made something for you.” Yedam passes his phone to Doyoung, who seeming to catch up just by the simple explanation and action combined. 

“You didn’t!” Doyoung whispered, almost accusatorily as he took the phone in his hands. Yedam chuckled. 

“Well, I did.” Yedam winked and got his earphones out of his pocket. Doyoung shook his head, looking incredulous at Yedam. 

“When? I was practically with you all the time at the studio.” Doyoung said with a confused expression. 

“Exactly. Not _all the time,_ babe.” Yedam told him as if it was a secret. Doyoung snorted, wrinkling his nose cutely. “Here,” Yedam passes his earphones to his boy. “It’s in the songs file. It’s titled ‘Sunshine’.” Yedam tells him and the younger has a beautiful crimson tinge to his cheeks now. Yedam would never get tired of seeing this. Not even in a million years. Doyoung smiles shyly at his boyfriend and plugs the earphone in before bringing it to his ears. Yedam’s leg start bouncing in nervousness and he doesn’t even notice that. Doyoung touches the play button and Yedam almost wishes he could read minds right now. _Damn_. Should he have listened to it more times? What if something is out of place and he didn’t notice? Doyoung is so immersed that he doesn’t see Yedam’s mild panic state. The track is short. Yedam didn’t have much time with all the practicing going on and having to avoid his boyfriend to compose it in secret. Yedam is staring at the screen waiting for the song to end to finally take a look at his boy. After 2 minutes, the track stops and Yedam hesitantly steals a glance at his boyfriend. He hadn’t noticed before but now he could see that Doyoung’s body is shaking minimally and his eyes are brimming with fresh tears. Yedam’s eyes widened in shock and he quickly passed an arm around the other’s body to embrace him. “Babe?” He asks in an agitated tone. Doyoung sniffles. 

“You’re so evil.” Doyoung whispers, his voice shaking. Yedam brings his head back to take a look at the other’s face. “I love you.” Is the only thing Doyoung says before leaning and smashing their lips together. At first, Yedam is caught on the shock and is frozen for a moment, but then he realizes that his boyfriend is actually happy, if the huge smile on his face before he leaned in is anything to go by. Yedam smiles in the kiss and prods at his boy’s lower lip, bringing one of his arms to the younger’s nape. Doyoung leans even closer and passes his arms around Yedam’s shoulders. He hums slightly in the kiss and Yedam feels drunk on the feeling. When the air starts to get scarce, they reluctantly detach their lips. Yedam chuckles when Doyoung still very stuck to the moment, chases his lips and presses many pecks there. They’re both panting slightly but they carry huge smiles on their lips. “It’s beautiful. I love it. I love you.” Doyoung says in a daze. Yedam is so relieved, he brings him closer to land a kiss on his forehead. 

“I love you. Thank you for being my boyfriend. You make me the happiest guy in the world for that.” Yedam shares in a whisper. Doyoung blushes. 

“Uh, sorry but there’s only one guy happier than you,” He starts and presses a kiss on Yedam’s cheek. “and that’s me. Because I have you in my life.” Yedam feels his eyes shine dangerously and Doyoung chuckles at the sight as Yedam tries his best to hold back the tears he can already feel building up behind his eyes. “You’re my best friend and I’m so glad you are.” 

“Me too, babe.” Yedam whispers back. Doyoung’s bunny smile is shining on his face and that’s when Yedam remembers of the surprise party. “Oh, should we leave? It’s getting late. We have to start the live soon.” Doyoung nods. They get up to walk back to the dorm and Yedam sends a text to their members. Usually, they don’t walk so close to each other when in public, but Doyoung seems unpreoccupied and is walking with his arms around one of Yedam’s. The latter is also unpreoccupied for today, so he lets him be. When they are finally in the building, Yedam announces that he’ll get Doyoung to his dorm and the latter nods, unsuspicious. When they get to dorm 2’s door, Yedam stops Doyoung from pressing the passcode. “Babe.” Doyoung looks back at him, confused as to why the older stopped him from opening the door. “I still have something for you.” He smiled, mysteriously. 

Doyoung’s eyes widened minimally. Before he could ask what was it, Yedam quickly pressed the passcode and pushed Doyoung inside. Yedam almost felt the urge to cover his ears when the shouts of their members reached them. Doyoung froze but was quickly engulfed by the members.

Yedam took a moment to appreciate the hard work their members put up to pull off the surprise. The table was filled with food and the decoration looked amazing as Yedam stated earlier. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice when Doyoung walked back to him. He only had time to spare a look at him for a second before the younger propelled himself against Yedam’s body. 

“You’re too evil.” He whispered before crushing their lips together. Yedam is quicker to respond this time. He can hear their members gasping and huffing and then they’re being thrown inside a closet. Yedam tries to kick at them, but to no avail. 

Doyoung is laughing evilly as if he was expecting that to happen. Once inside, Yedam tries to open the door, but then he notices it’s locked. He should’ve been mad or something, but he’s actually glad. He turns around and Doyoung is already on him, pinning him to the door. And that’s why Yedam is glad. 

If they spent about 20 minutes making out in that closet even after hearing someone unlock the door, it’s only their business, right? 

And if at the end of it, both of their jackets were already on the floor and their hair were a complete mess, it’s very much their own business as well. 

_**Fin.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Dodam is life. I love them so much!
> 
> Do you guys like birthdays? Let me know hehe  
> I survive by consuming kudos and comments! :3
> 
> I'll be back soon with more Treasure fanfics!
> 
> (Sorry about the shitty formatting! AO3 hates me) 
> 
> *inserts Treasure's members voice* Teu-byeeeee


End file.
